


Bittersweet

by Strawberries-Cigarettes (sweet_abyss)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Medium Honor Arthur Morgan, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Spoilers, alpha! dutch, alpha! dutch van der linde, alpha! john marston, alpha! micah bell, alpha! micha, beta! abigail roberts, beta! hosea, beta! hosea matthews, omega! arthur, omega! arthur morgan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_abyss/pseuds/Strawberries-Cigarettes
Summary: Arthur's been gone from the Van Der Linde gang for four months. The first thing he wants to do when he returns is kill Micha for what he did to him.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> **The tags are important. Please look over them before reading any further. Also, more tags (possibly warnings too?) are to be added as the story progresses.**  
>   
> 
>  **This work does contain in-game spoilers! Read with caution if you have yet to complete the story of RDR2.**  

Arthur was sitting up straight on his leopard appaloosa, guiding the mare where to go and keeping the pace at a trot while in Rhodes. Just a few minutes ago he found a lead that might point him to the gang. He had gotten the information from a male beta in the small town. The omega had asked the male if he had seen a man fitting Dutch’s description recently. It didn’t take long to get the direction that Dutch had gone, or how long ago it was. Now he was heading towards that way, hoping to find the gang somewhere in that direction. It would take some time, but if they were here he’d find them. And he’d kill that bastard Micha as soon as he got the chance. Maybe he’d torture him before that though. That vile alpha didn’t deserve a quick death.

He barely got past the post office when he heard a very familiar posh voice call out to him. He pulled back on the reins, bringing his horse to a slow walk, looking over his shoulder at who it was.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Arthur commented, turning his horse around to avoid a possible crick in his neck. He made the horse stop when he was at the side of the dirt road, not that far from a willow tree. He faced the well-dressed man that had called out to him. “If it isn’t Josiah Trelawny. It’s been a long time since we last saw each other. What are you doing ‘round here?”

“I could say the same about you, dear boy. And...I’ve been up to my regular business. The people here are, dare I say it, brainless.” Arthur assumed that the beta must be playing the fools in Rhodes like a fiddle with the way he spoke of them. Trelawny looked Arthur over, eyeing his midriff but not saying anything about it. Arthur hoped he wouldn’t. “You wouldn’t mind if I asked you the same question, would you?”

“I’m looking for Dutch. Got a lot of explaining to do to him. I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I’ve been gone for a few months. Although, it wasn’t voluntary...” Arthur sighed, shifting in his saddle. It wasn’t because of the saddle being uncomfortable. “You know where he’s held up?” Thankfully the other male didn’t ask for specifics of his previous statement.

“I do. They’re at Clemens Point. I’ve been staying there after a rather unpleasant encounter with bounty hunters. I’ll lead you to the place. Just- let me grab my horse.” The omega watched Trelawny scamper off to retrieve his brown leopard appaloosa, Gwydion. He returned nearly three minutes later. “Come along now, dear boy. It’s not too long of a ride.”

The pair trotted out of town, speeding up to a more comfortable gait once out of Rhodes. They took the main road for the time being. Both of them had remained silent until Arthur had the sudden urge to spill his guts to Trelawny. He’s not for sure why, as Trelawny was a man who talked too much. Maybe it was to get some things off his chest in case Dutch, or anyone else, didn’t want to hear it.

“I saw you eyeing my stomach.” Arthur didn’t glance over at the other male, knowing he’d chicken out of confessing if he looked at him. “I didn’t get a beer belly while I was gone. It’s a child growing in there.” There wasn’t the slightest hint of a smile at that notion. He hesitated before saying his next words. “I don’t want congratulations or anything like that. I was forced to carry this kid. Just as I was forced out of the gang- which was because of someone in it.”

There was a long silence between the pair. Trelawny processed it, a look of understanding crossing his features. It seemed as if he had put together some of the pieces from the limited information Arthur gave. Arthur worried about what the beta would think of him now that he confessed. Would he view him as a disgusting piece of trash for letting himself be forced to carry a kid? Probably. It’s likely that the others would think it too.-

 

“The father is a part of the gang?” Arthur, startled from his thoughts, took a moment before he nodded slowly. As if realizing Trelawny couldn’t see the gesture, he let out a curt yeah.“Don’t kill him. Even if you want to do it the moment you show up to camp. If you show up and kill a member of your beloved gang Dutch won’t be happy about it one bit.-”

“I don’t plan on killing him as soon as I walk into camp, Trelawny. I may be stupid but I’m not  _ that _ stupid.” Arthur snipped. “How close are we?” He tried to change the line of conversation slightly, no longer wishing to speak of this or confess more. Arthur felt like he should’ve kept his big mouth shut. The sly beta seemed to be aware of the desire to change topics and allowed the conversation to shift. Arthur couldn't help but think that Trelawny may drive the conversation back in the direction, though. 

“Pretty close. Let’s take it slow now.” They both brought their horses down to a trot. “Prepare yourself, Arthur.” Trelawny paused, obviously considering something before actually saying it. “If things don’t go well for you I know someone you can stay with temporarily. I think they wouldn't mind giving their assistance to you.”

“Josiah.-” Arthur tried to deny the offer but was cut off. Trelawny stopped slightly ahead of him. He pulled his horse to a stop next to the beta’s.

“Trelawny? What are you doin' back- Arthur?” The person who spoke to them was none other than Bill Williamson. He didn't miss that beta one bit.

“Yup. It’s me. Listen, I don’t have time for you right now. I need to talk to Dutch. He here?” He was quick to get to the point. He didn’t want to hear any comments Bill would have to say about him leaving so suddenly.

“Yeah. He’s in camp. Last I saw he was in his tent.” Arthur nodded and proceed forward, ignoring the questions Bill started to ask him. Trelawny followed him, even after they hitched their horses.

After hitching his horse, Arthur adjusted his black duster coat to better hide the bump that had formed over the past four months. However, it was still obvious if someone focused on his stomach. This was thanks to the tightness of his shirt. The male had yet to invest in any clothing that was looser around the stomach. He planned on doing that soon, though.

Arthur looked over the place briefly, taking note of how this camp was laid out. As he did his eyes landed on Micha, who hadn’t even noticed his presence, yet. The male was sitting on a log around one of the campfires in camp. All sense of logic left his body at that moment. He marched over towards the alpha, clearly angry. Trelawny attempted to stop him, but Arthur wasn’t listening.

“It’s nice of you to finally show your face around here, cowpoke.” Micha sneered, having been made aware of Arthur being back thanks to the two camp members that had greeted the omega, Lenny and Charles. That rotten alpha seemed only mildly surprised to see him. The bastard probably heard of his escape and expected him. Or he was hiding his surprise very well.

“Micah Bell. You son of a bitch! I outah kill you for what you did to me!” His tone was sharp, loud, and bitter, showing his resentment for the alpha. Before anyone could stop him he landed a hard punch on Micha’s left jaw. The alpha stumbled back, grinning and laughing which only pissed off Arthur more. However, before he could do anything else Charles intervened and divided the pair. Lenny helped keep the two separate, mostly focusing on Micah while Charles focused on Arthur.

“That’s not a way to great your friends, Morgan.” Micah teased, obviously trying to agitate Arthur further. And he was succeeding.  “Let go of me, darkie! I gotta teach Arthur some manners.”:

“We are not friends, Micah! And never will be!” Arthur struggled against Charles grip. “Let go, Charles. I gotta kill this no good bastard.” He growled out, continuing his struggle though it was futile. Arthur had been so busy arguing with Micah and Charles he hadn’t seen Trelawny go fetch someone.

“That’s enough, all of you!” Hosea Matthew’s voice commanded sharply. He was walking towards the commotion, a few others trailing behind curiously. The beta looked annoyed until he noticed Arthur. “Arthur.” He breathed, astonished to see him. Arthur stopped struggling almost immediately at the sound of Hosea's voice, his focus shifted from Micah and Charles to the beta. Charles let go of Arthur slowly, fully releasing him once he was certain he wouldn’t go after Micah. Hosea reached out for Arthur, patting his arms as if making sure he was real before engulfing him in a hug.

Arthur tensed up at first, not expecting the sudden embrace before relaxing and accepting the hug.  He wrapped his arms around the beta loosely, rooting his face against Hosea’s neck, scenting him. He still smelled of cinnamon and old books. The scent had a soothing effect on Arthur, always did. Often, long ago when they had first started off, after Hosea and Dutch got him out of that mess his father put him in, Hosea would be the one to comfort him in such a manner. The beta would hug Arthur, pulling him close and letting the omega scent him until calmed. When it got bad Hosea would also hold him until he fell asleep. Hosea always took to comforting and treating Arthur as if he was his own son.

 

The feeling of being held was something he hadn’t realized he had longed for until now. His muscles had started to relax and his anger began to fade. Unfortunately, their hug didn’t last that long. Hosea pulled away, frowning slightly as he gazed over at Micah. He still kept Arthur close, just no longer in an embrace.

“Lenny, go get Dutch. Make sure he knows it’s urgent. Charles, keep Micah away from Arthur. And Arthur, stay near me.” Hosea focused on the three of them just long enough to speak those words before going back to eyeing Micah. "I thought you said he was dead, Micah."

"I thought he was, Hosea. He looked it to me last I saw him." Micah lied through his teeth easily. Thank whatever deity which existed that Hosea was a sharp man that could, hopefully, see through the deceitfulness of Micah's words. But Hosea seemed to be considering the possibility of those words being true. It was worrying Arthur. He couldn't possibly believe Micah, could he?

"Arthur." Hosea spoke up after a few minutes. The omega looked at the older man nervously. "When Dutch gets here I want you to explain everything that happened. Tell us your side of things." Hosea paused, glancing out at everyone that tagged along for the camp drama. "You all go on about your business. Go on, get." He then looked over at Charles. "Stay here, Charles. Give us a hand if things turn ugly." Arthur only watched as Hosea walked up to Micah and took off the other's gunbelt. It worried Arthur a bit, considering what Micah was willing to do to get those two handguns back. He was surprised to see that snake let Hosea take his guns so easily. "This is for precaution. You'll get this back soon." He walked up to Arthur next, holding out his free hand. “Give me your gunbelt too, Arthur.”

Arthur considering arguing with Hosea, but ultimately decided against the thought as it wouldn’t do him any favors. He removed his belt, not noticing Hosea’s gaze focus on his stomach for a moment as he had looked down to undo the belt. He handed it over without a verbal complaint. Hosea handed the gunbelts to Lenny when he arrived back with Dutch in tow.

“Arthur, my boy! I thought you were dead!” A voice exclaimed. Arthur turned around and was met with a grinning Dutch. The other pulled Arthur into a hug, similar to what Hosea had done though Dutch was firmer with his grip and didn't let the embrace last for more than a few seconds. It was enough for them to both exchange their scents, though. Dutch's scent was that of lavender and gunpowder. Arthur's scent normally smelt of dirt and roses, but now that he was a few months pregnant a sweet smell was mixed in.  It was similar to the one that was there during his heat, but this one wasn't attractive. It was more like a repellant to those who had intentions on trying to lay claim to him.

“Well, I’m clearly alive, Dutch.” Arthur glanced over at Micah warily. He wondered what else Micah lied about, but he couldn't focus on that right now. He looked back to Dutch before speaking again. “I have a lot to explain.”

"That you do, Arthur." Dutch looked at Arthur expectantly, already looking on edge.

Arthur was silent for a moment, trying to think of where to start and how to phrase everything. His thoughts briefly went back to that day, four months ago.

_ Dutch had asked him to free Micah from a small jail in the equally small town, Strawberry. However, about half a day before he even got to the town he was starting to have these heat flashes and cramps, which were two things that always came before his heat started to kick in. It worried him, as it had come out of nowhere, but it wasn't bad enough to make him doubt his capabilities of getting Micah out of jail before they hung him. Arthur couldn't have Dutch be upset at him over this. Even if he wanted to let that man, Micah, rot in the cell. Shortly after freeing the alpha, Arthur found himself having a shootout with the town all because Micah wanted those damn guns an old partner had stolen. It was as they were escaping that Arthur had noticed his heat was approaching quicker than anticipated, arousal biting at his heels. It wasn't until after the townsfolk and law had stopped chasing them that Micah had taken notice of his state. The alpha had a shit eating grin on his face when he caught the scent of Arthur. His scent was becoming sweeter and more intoxicating by the minute and Micah was clearly attracted to it. _

_ "You seem to be having a problem there, cowpoke. Need any assistance?" Micah licked his lips, moving his horse, Baylock, closer to Arthur's Tennessee Walker, which he had yet to name. Arthur's horse snorted, attempting to move away from Baylock. She threw her head up, ears pinning back for a moment before flicking them forward to focus on Micah. To Arthur's dismay, she calmed as Micah let out a few whoa's which allowed the other to get close to him. _

_ "I can handle this by myself, Micah. I don't want your "help" with this." Arthur had been quick to deny Micah's offer. He didn't even want Micah. The alpha he wanted was back at camp. Dutch always helped him with his heat, knew how to keep Arthur's urges under control until the peak of it hit a few hours later. It was then that they'd become like rabbits, but never before Dutch gave Arthur a mixture of herbs that prevented pregnancy. Both didn't want to bring a child into the world, given that they were outlaws. It had always been out of need, not of love, that Dutch and Arthur would help each other out anyway. It's what they both told themselves, never wanting to admit the feelings for each other that have developed over the past few years. Those feelings didn't seem to fade and only grew stronger throughout the years. They both were too stubborn and blind to see and admit it. _

_ "Aww. Don't be like that. From the looks of it, you won't be making it back to camp by the time it fully hits. Let me help you out, omega." Micah made an attempt to grab the reins from Arthur, moving too quick for the other to block him. _

_ "Let go of my reins. I don't want you. I don't want your stinkin' help. And don't call me  _ that _." Arthur growled out, being harsh with his tone. He weakly grabbed at the reins, a wave of crippling arousal finally hit him. He did his best to power through it. He wouldn't be in his right mind for much longer. If only he could get away from Micah and find someplace to just...suffer through the heat alone... The thought wasn't very appealing but he'd rather suffer than have Micah take him. The camp was too far away. _

_ "Oh, I'm sure you don't." There was sarcasm on the alpha's tongue. "Let's go to my camp so I can help you out,  _ omega." _ The way Micah spoke made it clear that there was no choice here, but Arthur wanted to make sure he was clear in not wanting the alpha. _

_ "Micah. I don't want-" Arthur cut himself off, curling in on himself and whining lowly. Another wave of arousal struck, allowing Micah to pull the reins away from Arthur's hands. _

_ "You gotta stop denying yourself of a good time, Morgan. You clearly want it." Micah was now leading them both. The movements of the horse trotting did little to help his arousal settle as his groin kept rubbing against the leather. He was too focused on ignoring it to argue much more. His arousal was cutting into him like a knife and he didn't want to cave under its pressure. _

_ When they got close to the camp Arthur was officially in his heat.  It wasn't at the height of it, or else he wouldn't be so coherent of his surroundings. Luckily, he still had some fight in him despite his heat. He waited until Micah had gotten off his horse and was hitching it before making another move for the reigns. He managed to get them and to turn his horse around before Micah roughly yanked him off. Arthur's horse spooked and ran away while Arthur landed hard on the ground. It was enough to stun him, and enough for Micah to have the ability to tie Arthur's hands behind his back without much of a struggle. _

_ "There you go. You won't be getting away that easy from me." The alpha forced him up to a stand, leading them over to a padded bedroll that was rolled out in a tent. It was then that he shoved Arthur to his knees and forced him into a submitting position. His chest was pressed firmly against the padding while he remained on his knees. "You don't know how long I've been dying to have a piece of your ass." _

Arthur let out a shaky sigh, pushing the memory down before he spoke. "When I went to free Micah from jail my heat made an appearance. I managed to get him out, and get through the town, before it fully hit...but I couldn’t get away from Micah in enough time.” Arthur paused, peering at the ground in shame. “He took me during my heat." Arthur sighed, clearly uncomfortable with having to explain any of that, but it had to be said. He looked up from the spot on the ground he had been fixated on when he felt a pair of hands rest on his shoulders. It was Hosea that was comforting him. He glanced over at Dutch cautiously, mildly surprised when anger was expressed. The alpha seemed to be trying to calm himself, though. He proceeded with his words after Hosea urged him to. Arthur instinctively tried to explain everything without upsetting Dutch further.

“After my heat was over with he sold me to a guy, who...never told me his name. The guy was constantly buying and selling omegas, but he couldn’t ever sell me. I was too wild and disobedient, according to him. No one ever laid a hand on me like Micah had, though. Wouldn’t let them even if it earned me beatings.”  Hosea’s hands tightened on his shoulders before loosening them. "I escaped about a month ago. Been dodging his men and looking for y'all ever since." Everyone was processing what Arthur had just said, which he was being truthful. Arthur never was good at lying when around Dutch or Hosea. That pair knew what signals to look for if he had been lying and they weren’t there.

“Damn, that is one helluva lie, Morgan.” Micah was the first to pipe up, too eager and quick to call the omega a liar. 

“As if you have any right to call me a liar, Micah. I’m pregnant because of you.” Arthur snapped, too quickly. He didn't realize what he said until it was already out. When he did, Arthur's muscles became stiff. Everyone fell into a tense silence and looked shocked by the information. Even Hosea and Dutch, who probably already had their suspicions of it due to their embrace.

“Because of me? You could’ve gone and fucked some alpha when you left, Morgan. You’re probably only here to leech off of the gang and then push the baby on us once it’s born. You're bound to run away again.” Micah was starting to sound a little nervous. Hosea and Dutch picked up on it immediately. Before Arthur could even reply to Micah, Dutch spoke up, finally.

 

He had reached his breaking point.

“Lenny, get some rope. Charles, grab Micah. And Hosea, go get Arthur settled in for the night. Make sure he gets some rest. Micah and I need to have a little chat.” Dutch ordered sharply, gaze not leaving Micah’s. He was using that alpha voice of his, which was the only reason Arthur let Hosea guide him further into camp. When Dutch used that voice he meant business and there was no changing his mind. It'd be a waste of energy and time to disobey. Arthur glanced back at Micah one last time, witnessing him fighting against Charles, before turning his attention on Hosea. 

“So...where am I going to be put at?” Arthur queried after nearly a minute of silence. Hosea was looking around, trying to find someone in camp. He shooed away anyone that tried to approach them, stating that there would be time for that later. Even Trelawny and Lenny got shooed away.

“Well, I don’t think Micah is going to be needing his spot next to Dutch’s tent any more, and I think Dutch would prefer you next to him. He kept your wagon and belongings, by the way. He said it was in case we needed an extra bed but I’m pretty sure that was a lie... we’ll have to talk to Miss Grimshaw. She’ll set you up real nice, I’ll make sure of it.” The beta let out a soft “ah-ha” when he spotted who he was looking for- Susan Grimshaw. He made his way towards her, Arthur following closely.

“Mr. Morgan! It’s so nice to see you're still breathing." Susan greeted Arthur kindly, smiling and hugged him briefly before releasing him.

"It's nice to see you too, Susan." Arthur smiled softly, nodding his head slightly before stopping to focus on her. Instead of her voice speaking up again, Hosea's did.

"Now that we have greetings out of the way...Miss Grimshaw, will you please set up Arthur's things next to Dutch's tent. Store Micah's things, though I doubt he'll need them.- We can discuss the matter of Micah later. - Arthur here needs some well-deserved rest."

"Of course. I'll fetch Arthur once it's ready. For now, you two get going. We don't need you two in our way." Susan stated, moving to, more than likely get the girls to help set things up.

"One more thing, Miss Grimshaw...Fix it so I can have privacy when I want." Arthur piped up. He definitely didn't want the gang members to be staring him down or disturbing him while he was in his tent. 

"I'll do my best, Mr. Morgan." She then left to carry out what was assigned to her. 

"When it comes to everyone finding out about your pregnancy, would you prefer to be the way to deliver the news?" Hosea spoke loud enough that only Arthur could hear him, now leading them to one of the campfires to sit at. It was the only empty one in camp, but might not be for long. Even if Hosea had gotten some of the members to leave them be, it was only temporary.

"I'll let everyone know. They're gonna find out soon anyway. The bump is getting pretty big." Arthur sighed, sitting on a log that was padded with a pronghorn pelt once they arrived at the campfire. Hosea sat next to him. Arthur was silent for a long moment, listening to the murmuring of the camp activities. "Do you think they'll celebrate my return?" He figured some, if not most, of the members would think of him as a traitor or  _ something  _ for being gone for so long. Even if they thought he was dead, he felt like some might find something to be angry at him over.

"Of course they will, Arthur. Why- do you not think they will? A lot of these folks look up to you and view you as a friend- as  _ family,  _ even."

Arthur was silent for another long moment, obviously mulling over what Hosea had said. It was true. Before he had been made to be out of the picture, he was one of the few people nearly everyone would come to when they needed help with something. But he never thought that anyone, besides Dutch, Susan, or Hosea, viewed him as their friend. Maybe acquaintances at best. But, Arthur didn't pick up on these type of things easily. 

"You might be right." Arthur sighed heavily, doing his best to now relax. He decided to shift the topic a bit. "I think I'll announce the pregnancy before the celebrations. It'd give them more to celebrate, don't you think?" The omega mused, looking out at camp. Everyone was going about their duties, except Uncle. That old feller was passed out at a tree not that far from the campfire and it didn't surprise him any. It was...comforting to catch a glimpse of the camp activities once again. Arthur missed all of this, even that old Uncle. 

"Forgive me if I'm overstepping or causing offense, but are you sure you want them to celebrate the pregnancy?" Hosea sounded cautious while speaking.

"Not really." Arthur sighed again and turned his gaze to Hosea once again. The beta was looking at him with mild concern. "I may just...let everyone figure it out on their own. I'm not sure on having to explain the…circumstances the child came to be- or if I'm going to even keep it-"  He frowned while voicing his thoughts out loud. Arthur had cut himself off and was now looking to the campfire. He had thought about riding himself of the child a handful of times since he discovered his pregnancy, but he could never go through with it. He couldn't stop thinking about how there was another  _ human life _ growing in him. He couldn't shake the thought of it seeming like murdering a child instead of riding himself of a problem.  Hell, he had even gone to a doctor to talk about the possible options but chickened out of it. His cowardliness was the only reason he tolerated the kid growing in him now.

Hosea remained silent for a long moment. He had this thoughtful expression while he looked at Arthur. Finally, after nearly a minute, the man spoke. “How about we just let everyone find out on their own? If I'm around, I’ll help if anyone decides to corner you about it. And if you decide to rid yourself of the child, I know a mixture of herbs that'll do the trick. I don't want you to go and kill yourself by accident."

Arthur leaned back, pausing before he nodded slowly. “Thanks, Hosea.”

“You know me, Arthur. I’m full of wisdom.” He chuckled, smiling slightly. Hosea was trying to lighten the mood and Arthur didn’t have the energy to fight against it.

“Wisdom? Nah.” He teased, grinning. “You just have a way with your words that make you sound that way.”

“Oh, what a cruel thing to say, Arthur Morgan. You went and bruised my ego.” Hosea put on a faux hurt expression.

“My apologies, Hosea. I seem to have forgotten how easy it is to bruise that ego of yours.” He leaned forward and towards Hosea slightly while he spoke. His voice had lowered as if speaking a secret, amusement in his tone.

“That you have, Arthur. That you have.” Hosea was now looking behind Arthur. The grin the beta had faded slightly. He hesitated before speaking again. “Javier, John. Care to join Arthur and I? There’s room for more.” He gestured to the empty places around the campfire.

“Arthur, where have you been?” John’s patronizing voice spoke up. Arthur’s grin was gone, mood killed when he turned to look at John.

“It wasn’t my choice to leave for so long, John. I don’t want to get into the details again, today.” John opened his mouth, aiming to make a retort but Javier spoke instead.

“What? John and I wanna hear the details. We thought you were dead. You owe us an explanation, Arthur.” The tone was sharp and accusing, but Javier's voice never grew to a yell. Arthur didn’t like it one bit. He was about to stand and tell the pair off, but Hosea put a hand on his shoulder to keep him down.

“Enough, Javier. Arthur has already explained his absence to Dutch and I.” Hosea chipped in sharply, shutting down Javier’s questions. Arthur sent a look of appreciation towards Hosea. “If either of you two plan on causing any more arguments you can go somewhere else to do that. Arthur and I don’t want to hear any of that right now.” Javier left soon after those words were uttered, muttering something in his foregin tongue. He just needed some time to cool down, Arthur thought. He probably assumed the worst of why Arthur wasn’t there for the past four months, or thought Arthur faked his death. Hopefully, Javier would work through his thoughts and emotions before speaking to him again.

John decided to take a seat in front of Arthur. He was oddly quiet, more than likely mulling over the possible reasons why Arthur was gone. Before Arthur could nag the other on his silence, Grimshaw came up to the trio.

“Everything is ready for you, Mr. Morgan.” After hearing this Arthur stood, stretching his legs subtly. He needed to get away from John and he craved sleep.

“Thank you, Susan.” Once speaking to Grimshaw Arthur glanced at John then back to Hosea. "I’m going to get some rest."

“I’ll wake you when Mr.Pearson finishes the stew. Sleep well, Arthur.”  Hosea promised. Arthur paused, considering telling Hosea something that might be important, but he thought against it. He could tell Hosea once he was fully rested and didn't have prying ears. The male gave a slight nod of acknowledgment before he turned and followed Miss Grimshaw to his sleeping area.

"I did what I could under short notice...I'll leave you to it. I've got to put these girls to work. See you around, Mr. Morgan." Arthur watched her to make sure she left before he turned his attention to his wagon. Everything was set up how it used to be, but there was one difference. There was a cloth that covered each of the exposed sides. The part where he walked in was parted down the middle and allowed him to open and close it as he pleased. It was currently open, allowing him to see into his sleeping area. He went towards his bed, making sure the makeshift curtain was closed before he sat down. A blissful sigh left his lungs and flowed past his lips. The bed may not be the best in the world, but it sure beat sleeping on an uncomfortable bedroll in the middle of nowhere. It was a wonder that his back wasn't killing him yet.

Once in a comfortable lying position, he was out like a light. He was finally able to get some proper rest for the first time in months.  
  



End file.
